The Gems
by Lapadoth
Summary: Alexis: "We're back, baby!" Three female Chipmunks arrive in Los-Angeles looking for someone, what will result from this? Read the story to know more!  rated T to be safe. more summary will be added as the story progresses.
1. Here We Are

I'm re-posting this, but i've changed the plot-line.

I won't accept any flames, only constructive critisism. I won't accept my story being used without my permission.

* * *

Chapter 1

Here We Are

The rare shine of a mid-November sun, peaked through the drifting clouds. Down under these clouds was an airport. Within this airport where, oddly enough, three female chipmunks, clinging onto a women's bag.

The first one was Alexis, an albino chipmunk. Her fur was white as snow and her eyes ruby red.

Her forehead fur fluffed up so that one could almost never see the other eye from a profile view.

Her eyes we're sharp and intimidating and looked like they were lined with eye-liner.

The second was a dark brown chipmunk, who went by the name of Piper. She had a slim and delicate face with two stripes reaching from the tip of her small nose, arching over her eye brows and disappearing under her little tuft of forehead fur. Her eyes we're round and her eyelashes full, stripes starting from the edges of her eyes pointed towards her nose, the colour was dark sapphire.

The last chipmunk was a petite and rather fragile looking chipmunk. Her fur was smooth and milky brown. Her hair slanted towards the right and had two stripes that went behind her head. Her eyes looked rather Asian and where emerald in colour. Her face was rather round and sweet looking. Her name was May.

"We've finally arrived." Said Piper in a sophisticated and cheerful manner.

"Los Angeles, baby!" Said Alexis said in excitement

May remained silent.

Soon the three chipmunks jumped down from the women's bag, where they walked out of the airport, and stole a cab ride with another person who was going in the same direction as them.

Clinging onto the cab passenger, they jumped out of the cab once he stepped out.

"Hmm...we should be able to find him here." Piper said as they looked up at a tall building

"so...we'll find that Hawk dude from here?" Alexis asked.

"best thing we can do is hope so." Piper said.


	2. Deal?

Sorry for the lateness, Too much to do _; but my tablet broke and I have nothing to do so...I'll be uploading a bit more often until I get a tablet and can get back to drawing pics.

I know this doesn't seem like much of an Alvin and The Chipmunks story, but just wait it'll come.

* * *

Chapter 2

Deal?

"excuse me? Mr. Hawk?" Piper squeaked as she peaked from the door frame, she scanned the room and found a man staring at a poster. He turned around quickly seemingly in alarm. He looked around to find nothing and turned back to his poster. The three chipmunks stepped out from behind the door frame.

"Mr. Hawk, we'd like a word with you please." Again he turned around but this time looked down.

"EEEEK! Not more of you! When will you leave me alone!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed a nearby object and threw it at them. The three rodents squeaked and scampered out of the way avoiding it, however the man kept on throwing items at them persistently.

"MR. HAWK! WE MUST SPEAK WITH YOU! PLEASE, STOP!" Piper called but to no avail, she quickly thought of a plan and manoeuvred towards him. She climbed up his leg avoiding his flailing arms and onto his neck. She finally went and pinched the back of his ear. Within a moment the man stopped throwing things at the critters and seemed to entirely fazed out.

"Nice job, Piper!" Alexis praised as she gave her a thumbs up, May nodded silently.

"I try~" Piper replied. Slowly the man got down on his knees and Piper, released her little paws.

"Mr. Ian Hawk? A word, please?" Piper said.

"uh-huh..." he said, slowly coming from his trance.

Piper jumped down from Ian's shoulder next to her friends.

"allow us to introduce ourselves, we are The Gems" Piper said gesturing to the trio.

"I'm Alexis! The leader" She said proudly, one paw on her hip and with other paw she flicked some fur from her face. "mess with me and you're done"

"heh, well, I'm Piper, I'm the translator and choreographer" Piper said, giving a sweet smile.

Ian turned his head to May expectedly, she however turned her face away without a word.

"She's May, she doesn't talk much, but she's the gifted one of the group. She's got audio graphic memory." Alexis said patting May's little back.

Ian rubbed his head still a bit dazed but he was paying attention. He seemed to ponder this for a while. "Fine" he finally said. "I'll assume you're here for me to make you superstars, like the other two trios?"

"other two?" Alexis asked her ears folded back.

"yes, the Chipmunks and Chipettes? Surely you've heard of them." Ian said.

"Why does everyone compare us to them?" Alexis mumbled to herself, balling her hands into fists.

Piper went over to the steaming albino and turned to Ian "We have..._issues_, with them. We don't really take it as a compliment to be compared to them." She explained, May nodded in agreement.

At this, Ian smirked, "so...you dislike them." He asked.

"exactly!" Alexis said pounding her minute foot. "We've heard of how you treated them! Yes it wasn't kind, yes it wasn't considerate! But I think I speak for all three of us when I say, we don't care! We're willing to go through it if you help us become more famous than both of them!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Fame at any cost?" Ian asked.

"absolutely." She said.

"alright, show me whatcha got." He said as he sat back.

"mind if I burrow your computer for a moment" Piper asked

"be my guest"

Piper skipped to the computer and jumped around on the keyboard for a few minutes and finally came back.

"alright, 3...2...1"

The computer started to bring out the sound of a harp.

And the three tapped their feet

May: dadadamdada, dadadadamdada, dadadamdada, dadadadamdada

Alexis: Hurry up and wait  
Piper: So close, but so far away, everything that you've always dreamed of close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch

They started move with slow body motions.

Alexis: You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet, wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it, you know you can if you get the chance.  
In your face as the door keeps slamming, now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting

May: We live and we learn to take,

At that moment their bodies began working like clockwork. Not a beat was missed.

All: One step at a time, There's no need to rush, It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love, It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why.

May: One step at a time

May: dadadamdada, dadadadamdada, dadadamdada, dadadadamdada

Alexis: You believe and you doubt, you're confused, you got it all figured out

Piper: everything that you always wished for, could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

Alexis: You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet, wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
May: You know you can if you get the chance, in your face as the door keeps slamming  
Piper: Now you're feeling more and more frustrated and you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

May: We live and we learn to take,

All: One step at a time, There's no need to rush, It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love, It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why.

May: One step at a

All: time

Alexis: When you can't wait any longer!

Piper and May: You can't wait  
Piper: But there's no end in sight!

May and Alexis: oohoooh  
Alexis: when you need to find the strength  
Piper :It's your faith that makes you stronger

Piper and Alexis: The only way  
May: The only way you get there, is one step at a

May: dadadamdada, dadadadamdada

All: One step at a time (May: at a time) , There's no need to rush (May: no need to rush), It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love (May: falling in love) , It's gonna happen (May: happen) when it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why. (May: whhhy!)

May: One step at a time

All: One step at a time(May: at a time), There's no need to rush(May: no need to rush), It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love(May: falling in love), It's gonna happen(May: happen) when it's supposed to happen and we find the reasons why. (May: why!)

May: One step at a tiiiiiia-a-ahiiiiiiiiiiime!

The trio stopped singing with their back against Ian and giving him an over shoulder glance.

Ian clapped, "BRAVO, Ladies! This is a won race. We have a deal!" He said, giving Alexis his hand to shake.

"Nice!" She squeaked, giving his finger a shake.


	3. Competition?

I own nothing but the Gems and this fanfic.

Flames are not accepted, and will be ignored

constructive critisism, is encouraged

I need help on the discription parts, I know it's too much to do at once and I'd like to improve on that aspect, any suggestions.

and now, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Competition?

"home..." mumbled Alvin as he dragged himself into his house along with his brothers, Theodore and Simon.

"Finally..." said Brittany who almost crawled in.

"Tests week is the worst..." Simon said as they dragged themselves onto the couch, each snuggling with their counterpart.

"Well...At least we have each other to keep our spirits up." Eleanor said as she fell asleep into Theodore's lap.

Alvin grabbed the remote and switched on the television. "Alright! Football!"

Simon turned to Alvin in irritation, "I'm quite sick of that wretched sport, we're not watching this!" He grumbled as he grabbed the remote and switched it to Discovery Channel: How it's made.

Theodore whined, "Guuuuuuys! I wanna watch Cartoons!" He stole the remote from his brother and flipped it to Disney Channel.

The three began to pull at the remote as the girls also joined in.

They pulled, tugged, pushed, yanked and tossed, finally someone pushed some numbers and the television switched to another station. MTV

The sixsome looked at one another and flopped down to watch without saying a word.

"hm. Looks like a live performance." Brittany said as she locked her blue eyes on the tv screen.

" Ladies and Gents, are you ready for the newest singing trio? They're precious, they're brilliant, they're fluffy! They're The Gems!" The announcer called and the chipmunks and chipettes cocked their heads.

"Fluffy?" they asked in unison. When they realized this they all fell over laughing.

Something started to play and they straightened up to look.

On the stage, appeared the singers, The Gems. But they had gotten major make-overs.

(AN: Warning, lots of describing XD)

The middle one, Alexis was the one with the least changed physically but she now had two piercings on her right ear and on both of her ears where magenta plaid ribbons with a skull in the middle of each ribbon as a decoration. She wore a white collared shirt and over top of that a magenta plaid jacket with white cuffs. On her left arm she had a black band with a golden cursive "A" on it, and on her wrist was a black spike bracelet. She had a skirt with the same material as her jacket and ribbons, and to top it all off she wore a very loose black tie.

The one on the left, or in other words Piper, was completely changed by appearance. Her re-stylers lifted up the top of her hair into two curved spikes. She had a long wavy strand of fur sliding across her left cheek which was dyed blond. Behind her head was a blue bow. Around her neck was a string necklace with a blue stone pendant. Her shirt was grey-blue and reached until her hips. It's sleeves reached until her elbows and it had a large pointy dollar sign on it. On her left arm were several golden bracelets and on her right was a black digital clock. Finally she had black shorts that went a little bit over her knee joints.

May who was on the right was also quite different. Her fur was smoothened out and her hair was stylized according to how it seemed naturally, but it was softer and neater. She had a green cargo jacket and a white cotton shirt underneath, she wore a silver necklace that had a pendant that was a star inside a circle. Her skirt was made of the same material as her jacket.

Alvin and Brittany started getting angry, Theodore and Eleanor were in awe and Simon and Jeanette seemed indifferent.

"more copy-cats huh?" Brittany glared

"I bet they don't sound good at all!" Alvin puffed

"maybe you should give them a chance?" Eleanor said with puppy eyes, everyone seemed to fall into zen from this.

"fine" said the leaders as one. they turned back to watch as they heard music.

Alexis: Right right, turn off the lights, we gonna lose our minds tonight

Piper: What's the dealio?

May: I love when it's all too much, 5AM turn the radio up

Piper: Where's the rock and roll?

Alexis played some air guitar.

Piper: Party crasher, penny snatcher!  
Alexis: Call me up if you are gangster  
Piper: Don't be fancy, Just get dancey  
May: Why so serious?

They raised their arms to reveal wine glasses filled with Cola and started dancing in a way that wouldn't spill too much

All: So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud, and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,

Alexis: won't you come on, and come on, and  
May: Raise your glass!  
Piper: Just come on and come and  
May: Raise Your Glass!

Alexis: Slam slam, oh hot d*mn, what part of party don't you understand?  
Piper and May : Wish you'd just freak out (Alexis: freak out already)  
Piper: Can't stop coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot  
May: It's so on right now (Alexis: so f*ckin' on right now)

May: Party crasher, penny snatcher!  
Alexis: Call me up if you a gangster!  
Piper: Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
May: Why so serious?

All: So raise your glass if you are wrong, In all the right ways  
all my underdogs, we will never be, never be, anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Alexis: Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
May: Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!  
Piper: Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!  
All: Just come on and come and raise your glass!

Alexis spilled her drink and looked into the glass.

Alexis: Oh sh*t my glass is empty...  
that sucks!

She decided to ignore it and continued singing

Piper: So if you're too school for cool (May and Alexis: I mean...)

Alexis: and you're treated like a fool (May and Piper: treated like a fool)  
May: You could choose to let it go, we can always, we can always  
party on our own...

Alexis: So raise your, aw f*ck

All: So raise your glass if you are wrong, In all the right ways (Alexis: glaaaaaaaaaaass!)  
Alexis: All my underdogs!

All: we will never be, never be  
Piper: Anything but loud  
May: and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
All: So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs (May: underdogs yea!), we will never be never be, anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks,

Alexis: Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
Piper: Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
May: Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass for me  
All: Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Alexis: for me

The crowd from the television cheered like mad Piper and May drank the coke as Alexis, Threw her glass over her head. The other two did the same after they finished their drinks.

"That's The Gems, folks! Sponsored by, You guessed it! Ian Hawk! Tune in on music central . com for more info!" The announcer said as They showed the Gems waving at the audience.

On the other end of the TV were six chipmunks in shock. Jeanette decided to speak up. "They...sounded really good"

Brittany turned her face away, "well whatever, she made mistakes! We didn't make any mistakes at ALL!"

Alvin turned to his girlfriend and said "yup, you're almost as perfect as I am!" just to receive a playful nudge into the side.

Simon's ear twitched and he adjusted his glasses. "It seems most of you are completely unmoved by the fact that Ian is up and running again?"

The other chipmunks realized this and all-together said, "riiiiight"

Brittany took a chance to speak, "well, *tsk* they're not really our problem. We have a concert tomorrow Alvi-pooh we need to go practice and rest up!"

Alvin folded his ears back in irritation and said, "I told you not to call me that."

"pff, shuddup, you like it!" Brittany said as she dragged Alvin into their music room, the others followed along.

* * *

yeap _  
more later, and...stuff

honestly I can't think of anythin to say...


End file.
